Monty Jones and the Secret of Atlantis
Monty's adventure right after Monty Jones and the Lost World. Intro One of Monty Jones many adventures, in the Secret of Atlantis he must prevent the Nazis from finding and exploiting some of Atlantis's biggest secrets...... Plot After their escape from being locked up again in Berlin, Monty, Sallah, and North Dakota, head for Santorini in an attempt to stop the Nazis and Dr. Smith from uncovering the secrets of Atlantis. As they are driving out of Berlin they stop to make a call and see where Colonel Haken is heading which suprisingly the Nazi high Command tells them. Now armed with the information that the Nazis are headed for Santorini, the group procedes to Athens where they catch a river barge to Santorini where a suprise awaits them, Minnesota is alive! They stop in a cafe to disscuss there plans, meanwhile the Nazis draw closer to the secret of Atlantis...... The Maze The group, now complete, finds the maze under Atlantis and begins to follow thread that the Nazi group used to find there way back to the enterance. Eventually the thread runs out and the adventurers must now try to find their own way from now on. While they are doing that Doctor Smith makes the announcement that they are now lost. They decide to rest and Erwin breaks out sanwiches and shares them with Dr. Smith. Sallah gets seperated from the group and finds the exit while the others are still debating which way to go, North dakota smells sandwiches and leads them to the Nazis, who agree to work with them until they can find their way out. It is now discovered it was Hitlers plan for all of them to get lost all along...... The Orichalcum The group stumbles upon what they have been looking for! The Orichalcum! They now find out that Dr. Smith is actually a Russian agent who is planning to betray the nazis and steal the Orichalcum so that Russia can build indestructible war machines. Soon after this they find the exit and Smith creates a diversion while the Joneses escape, with a bag full of rocks instead of the Orichalcum, having fooled both groups Smith slips away headed for Moscow.... The Pursuit The Joneses, are stuck in Athens due to the train suppossed to take them to Moscow is delayed in Kiev they charter a flight there and arrive their promptly. The Joneses begin to look for Dr. Smith in Kiev but its trickier that they expected due to the fact thier is the International Smith Convention going on. However, they do find her room but after searching it they do not find the Orichalcum. they run into her again and after tricking them they board the train with her to Moscow. Moscow They soon arrive in Moscow but Haken and Erwin are there awaiting them and escort them onto the Zepplin. During the leg of the flight over Poland Monty throws the Orichalcum out the window and Erwin and Smith jump out after it. Now its just the Joneses headed for Germany..... Category:Cliffhangers Category:Adventures Prolugue Erwin and Smith are unable to recover the Orichalcum, but this gives Hitler a good reason to invade Poland...... Meanwhile the Joneses reunited with Sallah who has also been captured, are sitting in a cell when they are told they are to be executed, dawn, tomorrow...... Category:Cliffhangers Category:Adventures